Jungle Party
by MysticUber
Summary: Sakura has decided to have a party in the jungle and has the sensei team up to convince their students to come using the excuse of a 'special mission'. What crazy events and cute couples will form? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer**-Don't own...yet...Meh, soon enough. Enjoy the story!

**Jungle Party**

"Today's the day, so everyone hurry on in!" Sakura is super excited! She is hosting her first ever party and she managed to trick everyone (including the guys) into coming.

All of the sensei lied to each team by telling them they were on a mission. They are to acquire three items.

Though what the teams don't know is that they all have to acquire the same thing and are told it is top secret!

The fun will be to find out which team will acquire all three items and which will figure out it was all a trick.

The party is being held in the jungle. Hinata is helping Sakura prepare tables and Ino is just arriving with the flower arrangements. Tenten is handling food.

To pass the time, they all start talking.

"Hinata, can I ask you a really serious question?"

Hinata looks at Tenten, questioningly. "Um, ok, shoot."

Tenten looks around to make sure Sakura and Ino can't hear. When she sees it is safe, she whispers, "Do you think Neji will think I look hot in this?"

Hinata blushes and then awkwardly answers, "Um, yes. Y-you look very pretty."

"No! Hinata, do I look hot enough for Neji!"

Ino suddenly turns around. "OMG, yes you look hot but not hotter than me. And by the way, why Neji? Sasuke is way hotter!"

"O yeah," Sakura answered, "but Neji at least likes girls."

"O no you didn't call Sasuke gay." Ino answered.

Hinata slowly backs away. "Um, Naruto is better looking than both of them, and I think he is way hotter too." As she is backing away, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

She nervously turns around and it's...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sasuke is at home and looking through all his clothes and all he sees is the same thing over and over.

Same shirts,

Same pants,

Even down to the sandals.

"0 Why on earth did I buy all the same things in the same colors?" he asked himself.

"O well. I will go visit Shino and borrow something from him. At least he doesn't like to talk so it won't take long and won't be troublesome. Speaking of which, maybe Shikamaru? Grr, forget him, I'll go to Shino's."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Neji is ready looking in the mirror in his very hot samurai style kimono. (Just imagine him in that very sexy kimono and no shirt under!)

He grabs a small box and a card and just walks to the door.

On the card it reads, 'Happy Birthday Tenten!' and a rose is drawn. A little girl is watching him and wondering.

"What is in that box? I want to see it."

Neji yells out, "Hanabi! What are you doing? Did you want to come to the party with me?"

She looks down to the ground, very afraid she is caught, and replies, "I wish I could go but Hinata-san said no that there will be sake, and I might get some by mistake."

Neji just looked at her and said, "Very well, Hinata-san knows best. Gotta go before I am late to the party."

_I could have used her on this mission, but very well. I'm off!_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"Um, N-naruto-kun, why are you h-here so e-early?" Hinata stuttered the words out.

"I came to see you." he said and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata instantly turned red and fell into his arms.

Naruto was so surprised by this. "What happened? He turned to yell for the other girls, who were still arguing about who is hotter.

Sakura ran over and said "What did you do to her!"

Naruto said nothing. He just held her and stared.

Hinata then opened her eyes and could not believe Naruto was holding her. She just lay in his arms for a minute, enjoying the moment.

Naruto then said to Sakura, "She is so beautiful, but maybe she doesn't like me after all. I make her sick." He put her down but she didn't let go of him and he looked at her again. "Are you ok?"

She said, "Y-yes and please d-don't go. Sakura can you give us a few minutes?" She asked in her usual low voice.

Sakura got up and went to finish preparing.

There were shinobi arriving already.

"Hinata, what is it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata began. "I-I need to tell you something. I've liked you for a very long time and was hoping we could get to know each other better." Hinata was now talking at a barely hearable speed.

Naruto now looks confused. Did she really say this to him? Then out of nowhere he blurted out, "I like you too." He blinked for a moment and decided to just go with the flow. "Let's enjoy this party together, and tomorrow, lets go to the ramen bar."

Things seem to be going very well for these two. :)

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Neji arrives and immediately walks over to Tenten.

"I have something for you." he tells her.

She looks over at him, slightly confused. "Ok, what is it?"

He gives her a box and a card. Tenten takes the items and just stares at him for a minute. "What is this?"

He tells her open it. So she opens the cards first and begins to cry.

"I can't believe you knew it was my birthday!" He then tells her to open the box. So she does and she doesn't say anything.

Neji notices this and breaks the silence by telling her, "This is very special. I had it made for you. Please wear it."

He pulls it from the box, and starts to put it on her. She is speechless. He continues and tells her about it.

"This is a very special necklace. If you are ever in trouble, press the rose on the locket and a scroll will come out of it. In it there is a special jutsu that only you can use. It has in it 100 poisoned kunai. It will protect you when on missions by yourself. Don't worry, the poison will not kill, just put to sleep."

Tenten laughs. She thanks him happily and hugs him tightly.

Neji begins to turn a faint shade of pink.

_This is new…I wonder what this strange feeling is._

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Sakura and Ino are both waiting at the door.

"Where is Sasuke? Why is he not here yet?"

Slowly everyone has arrived. Kakashi, Gai, and all the other sensei are already enjoying themselves.

Rock Lee then makes his entrance.

"Sakura! You look beautiful. And remember, we must share the first dance."

Sakura just nods at him and looks away. "Did you happen to see Sasuke when you were walking here?"

Rock Lee just looks at her and walks away, mumbling under his breath. _I hate Uchiha!_

Just then, a guy comes to the door.

"Wow is he ever handsome. Who are you?" asked the girls with wide eyes twinkling.

He just looks at them and walks passed them. "I am here to see Kakashi."

The girls are all drooling.

"Wow he is much more handsome than Sasuke. Let's find out who he is!" said Ino.

Both girls (Sakura and Ino) start to follow him around.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Hinata and Naruto are dancing when suddenly he remembers Kakashi's speech about the three items.

"OMG, Hinata, I'm sorry, but I have something really important I need to talk to Sakura about. I will be back in a few minutes and we can continue this dance."

She smiles, and tells him yeah, "I must find Kiba and Shino, I have questions for them about tomorrow's missions."

Naruto looks at her again and then proceeds to kiss her on the cheek. She blushed and then smiled.

As she is walking, she begins to think to herself. _I got a kiss from him twice, but I haven't kissed him yet. What do I do? I've never kissed anyone before._

Right then her sensei walks over. "Hinata, I need to tell you something."

Hinata looks up and answers, "Yes?"

"Hinata, there is no mission. Please, have a good time tonight with Naruto. You both look very happy. Just tell him it's a fake to get everyone here to party. But DO NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE!"

Hinata nods and goes to Naruto.

Naruto is talking to Sakura and tells her he leaves the mission up to her because he wants to enjoy Hinata's company.

Hinata overhears and just can't help but smile. "Naruto, please come over here, I need to tell you something."

She tells him in his ear and he yells "What!"

She asked him to lower it down and then they held hands and walk over to dance some more.

(Aww, I'm a big sap, now onto finding the items)

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Gaara is walking in with his siblings. They all look rather nice. But everyone is wondering who invited the sand village.

Then Naruto walks over and thanks them for coming. He then whispers to Gaara, _"She is over there. Walk over and say hi."_

Gaara shoots him a mean look.

"Ok, ok! I am going to get a drink for Hinata."

Gaara shoots him another look. "Hinata?"

Temari then looks around and spots the very attractive man talking to Kakashi. "Who is that?" She asked.

Naruto turned around and answered, "O, him. I know him. He is Sasuke's older brother. No big deal."

Right then, Sasuke arrived. "My rotten brother is here?"

But what is this?

Naruto looks surprised. _Shino and Sasuke?_

What is going on…?

Itachi realizes that Sasuke saw him and decides to ignore him anyway.

He walks over to Hinata and Naruto and whispers to Naruto, "_You know what to do. Distract him so I may leave and I will meet you back at the Hyuuga shrine after the party with the new instructions for the mission tomorrow. Do not let him know anything. By the way, here are the three items you need for the mission."_

"Hmm, ok." answered Naruto, a bit confused. _I thought it was a fake mission…oh well._

Item 1: Sakura's ribbon.

Item 2: A lock of Ino's hair.

And Item 3: The only red flower in the table assortments.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Sasuke stopped Itachi as he was walking out. "Why haven't you been home?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked at him and just answered, "I've been busy working. I will see you later." Itachi walked away and just left.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke. "Why are you late to my party? And more importantly, who is the very attractive man?

Sasuke got up and walked away.

"What's with him?" asked Sakura.

Ino walked over and just replied, "You're ugly, what else is new. He needed air after you suffocated him.

Sakura never even heard her. She was walking toward Naruto.

"Naruto! Who was that man and why is Sasuke so mad?"

Naruto didn't even look at her. He danced on with Hinata as if no one else was there.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Sakura walked over to Kakashi. "Sensei, who was that and why is Sasuke mad?"

Kakashi calmly answered. "That is Itachi, Sasuke's brother. That is all you need to know."

Sakura now feels totally bad. She knows Sasuke has had a hard time forgiving Itachi for everything that has happened and they are finally able to coexist in the same house.

It was just she'd never seen him and he was just gorgeous.

Gaara is looking around, scanning the room. That's when he sees her. He smirks and starts to think about what he is going to say.

He starts to remember telling Naruto…

**Flashback**

Gaara: I can't stop thinking about her. I think I want to kill her.

Naruto: You don't want to kill her. You are attracted to her.

Gaara: What is this 'attracted' thing you talk about?

Naruto: Well you know how you feel like killing people sometimes? Well it's kind of like that, except instead you want to kiss a girl.

Gaara: (Stares…still not getting it)

Naruto: (Sighs) You like her and want to spend time with her.

Gaara: Ok, Naruto, tell anyone and my attraction to kill you will grow…

Naruto: Look, there is a party tomorrow. Ask her to sit and talk to you. Get to know her. Good luck!

Gaara: I will be there. But just remember that I am more attracted to death than I am to women.

Naruto: (smiles)

**End Flashback**

Gaara starts to walk over to her. She turns around and looks at him. "Can I help you with something?"

Gaara suddenly gets really nervous. Sand starts spilling everywhere and he can't talk.

Anko reacts. "Gaara please, let go of me! What are you doing?"

He realizes what he's doing and lets her go. "_I'm sorry…"_ he whispers and starts to walk away.

Everyone is staring at them wondering what is happening.

Anko then grabs Gaara's hand. "What's wrong?" She asked. Gaara seems too afraid to talk.

She then asked again a little firmer. "What is going on? Did I do something to offend you?"

He looks down and sees she still has his hand and his heart is racing and he still can't talk.

She rubs his face with her other hand. "Gaara? Are you ok? Are you sick? Do you need help?"

Finally he speaks. "Naruto!"

She laughs, "O? Did he do something to make you mad?"

He nervously shakes his head. "No…"

"Then what is it?"

Just then, Naruto and Hinata walk over. Hinata looks and Gaara and immediately realizes what is going on. She tries to help.

"Hello Gaara, how are you today?" asked Hinata.

He looks at her, confused. He has never met her before and yet he feels like she is on his side. "I'm ok…" he responds.

Anko is relieved. "I am glad, Gaara, you gave me a scare."

Gaara blushed a tiny bit and Hinata knows her suspicions are correct.

"Naruto and I are going to dance, how about you Anko, why don't you dance with Gaara?"

Gaara looks at them both and just nods as Anko grabs a big sip of sake and pulls Gaara close for a slow dance.

"Thank you, Hinata. I didn't know how to help him. How did you know?" asked Naruto.

She just smiles.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone is having a great time. There's a lot of dancing and partying and Sakura decides now would be a good time to be a little bit mischievous.

So she grabs the big bottle of Rum and pours it in the punch.

Itachi, who was returning to talk to Kakashi again, noticed and decides, _This might be fun._ _Maybe I should just leave and let these underage partygoers and their sensei have a real party now._

Sasuke walks over to the punch bowl and gets a full cup.

Then Lee.

Then Neji grabs a cup for him and Tenten.

Now everyone is drinking and the party is really getting rowdy.

Gai is very curious as to why he only had one small cup of sake and everyone else seem to be drunk.

_O well…_ he thought, _This is my chance._ "O' Kurenai, will you please dance with me?"

She turns around and faces him. "Um, Gai under normal circumstances I would have said no. But tonight, you look extra good. I never noticed how nice you looked in those tights. Hmmm, let's dance."

Gai looks over at Lee and shoots him the nice guy pose.

Lee looks so impressed. _That's my sensei! Alright!_ _Now is my chance, I must take it and ask Sakura to dance._ As he walks over to Sakura, he opens his mouth and then ----------

He notices Sasuke is there already talking to Sakura.

What he doesn't see is what is really happening.

Sasuke, is now throwing up on Sakura. He can't hold his liquor, not even a little bit.

Poor Sakura, she thought today would be the day she got her kiss.

No such luck.

Lee walks over to the door sadly when Temari walks up to him. "Hey, bushy, you wanna dance with me?" He looks at her and asks her not to make fun of him.

She grabs his face and kisses his cheek. "Let's dance, now!"

Lee puts his hand in hers and they go to dance.

_This has been a very special party…_ Lee thinks to himself. _I wonder why I never noticed her. She is really pretty._

The party is finally winding down and all of the sensei gather and look around at all the ninjas.

They call out, "Ok, all of you gather around. Who found the three items?"

Naruto and Hinata look at each other and smile. "We did, together, and they walk to the front of the crowd."

In the background, Itachi smirks and then begins to think. _What a guy. I better leave. Tomorrow is a big day. Good luck, Naruto, falling in love is hard. _

"So, Kakashi," asked Naruto, "What do we do now that we were the only ones to finish the mission?"

Kakashi looks at him and yells, "You're getting married! Whatever couple accomplished the mission, as a team, are meant for each other. Congratulations!"

Kurenai whispers to Gai, "_That wasn't it, this was a hoax so we could throw a party and make the ninjas pay for it._"

He whispers back, "_I don't care, we're together and we had a great time. Come, stay with me at my place_."

She looks at him. "Hmm, should I smack you or go with you? …Let's go."

Anko decides she really likes Gaara and invites him to walk her home. _He is kind of young but very cute. I will wait for him to get older… _She thinks to herself._ Soon, we can be together._

Gaara smiles to himself. _I am so glad I can read what she is thinking. I will be Kazekage soon enough and she will be my bride… heh, heh, heh._

Tenten and Neji are walking home. "Aww, I wish that would have been us--um, I mean, um……………….

"It's ok. I know what you meant." replied Neji. "I wish it were us too."

That ends my one shot. It's unique, just like me!


End file.
